


Take It Off

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, inspired by the new promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus wants to get Alec's shirt off at all costs, because in his humble opinion, Shirtless Alec is the best Alec.(Inspired by the new promo)





	Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Just a shirt fic, inspired by the new promo for season 3 :)  
> I hope you like it ^^

Magnus was sitting in the living room, leaned to the side and was shamelessly staring into the bathroom, where Alec was just finishing up with his shower. The mirror of the bathroom was fogged, Alec's cheeks slightly flushed from the hot water and his hair was messy, still slightly wet. He was already wearing his boxers, but was struggling to put on his grey T-shirt. Just as he was able to put it on, Magnus decided to play around with him for a bit; it would be far too soon for Alec to put on his shirt anyway and shirtless Alec was the best kind of Alec.

With that on his mind, just as Alec was about to pull the shirt down all the way and hide away his beautiful runes away from Magnus’ eyes, the warlock slowly moved his fingers, making Alec’s shirt slowly travelled up on his back, revealing more naked skin and Magnus bit into his lower lip as he observed Alec trying to pull down his shirt, thanking the Angels for having such a stunning boyfriend. At least in Magnus’ eyes, Alec was perfect. His body was to die for and his runes just made him that more attractive. Without knowing it himself, he ran his tongue over his lower lip, unable to look away.

Alec let out an annoyed groan when he couldn’t pull down the shirt for some reason, but he quite soon came to the conclusion that it was Magnus’ fault. Just as he pulled the back of his shirt down, the front of if lifted up and he chuckled, rolling his eyes and he slowly looked out of the bathroom and saw Magnus watching him from the living room. Alec felt his cheeks redden at that, because Magnus was literally devouring him with his eyes and he cleared his throat.

“Magnus!” said Alec and laughed, the older one finally snapping back to reality and he gave Alec a questioning look. He was so busy with staring at his gorgeous boyfriend that he didn’t even know what was going on around him. “I would really appreciate it if you’d allow me to put on this shirt,” he then said, joking and a little smirk spread across the warlock’s lips, shrugging.

“You look much better without a shirt on,” said Magnus and made the back of Alec’s shirt lift again, laughing silently when he watched Alec struggling to pull down the shirt, his blush rising and in the end, Magnus decided to stop teasing his boyfriend. He slowly got onto his legs and walked over into the bathroom, leaning against the sink as he turned around to face Alec and he hummed in delight as he took in a deep breath. Alec smelled like sandalwood, which made Magnus grin. Someone was using his shampoo. “You smell good,” said Magnus and slowly reached up with his hand and ran his fingers through Alec’s damp hair.

“Hmm,” hummed Alec and smiled when Magnus leaned up to press their lips together a few times. As they kissed, a playful smirk came upon Magnus’ face and he slid his fingers underneath Alec’s shirt and slowly started lifting it up. The Shadowhunter opened his eyes when he felt the warlock’s attempt in getting rid of the shirt for the third time now and he just shook his head, rolled his eyes, but the smile remained on his face. “You really don’t like this shirt, don’t you?” teased Alec and Magnus hummed in agreement.

“It’s annoying,” muttered Magnus against Alec’s lips. “You should just take it off,” said Magnus, urging Alec to get rid of the shirt and the younger one started laughing silently.

“I’d love to continue this, but I have to get to the Institute, Magnus,” said Alec and shook his head, Magnus pulling back with a pout and he crossed his arms on top of his chest, giving Alec a judgemental look. “What?” asked the younger one with a smile and Magnus let out an overdramatic sigh and leaned back against the sink.

“You’re gonna leave me all alone again,” whined Magnus and Alec smirked.

“You’re more than welcome to come with me,” said Alec.

“If it was anywhere else but the Institute, I’d come,” said Magnus and wrinkled his nose. While he liked Alec’s family and friends, he didn’t like the Institute. Despite dating the Head of the Institute, he still felt unwelcomed there; too many curious eyes were on him when he’d visit and he could tell that people were judging him. “It’s better if you stay here,” said the warlock then and leaned up to kiss Alec again. “I promise to make it worth it,” he then said playfully. “I can assure you that the things we’d be doing would be far more productive than that of at the Institute.”

“Magnus, I can’t just-” started complaining Alec again, but Magnus cut him off with another kiss again and after they exchanged a few more kisses, Alec was starting to see Magnus’ point. “You’re not playing fair,” whined Alec and kissed Magnus again, who attempted to get his shirt off again and Alec laughed and rolled his eyes, but decided to give in and much to Magnus’ delight, he finally took off that annoying shirt. “Happy?” whispered Alec.

“M-hmm,” hummed Magnus in delight and chuckled when Alec started dragging him towards their bedroom.

In the end Alec came to the conclusion that it was better than he stayed back home with Magnus after all, because just like Magnus promised it to him, he made the time a lot more enjoyable than it would be if he went to the Institute.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated ^^
> 
> Come stalk me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) , if you'd like ;)


End file.
